


Awakening

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Kiran has been sent out on her very first mission, stepping outside her role as a tactician and on her way to being a full fledged hero in the order. Too bad the team she's been paired up with isn't exactly what she had in mind.
Relationships: Serge | Cherche/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 3





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First published May 5, 2020. "The Summoner and Anna sit down for a frank discussion of the Order's finances!"

“Kiran! Wait up, I have something to give you.” Called out a frazzled Soren, his voice echoing down the castle corridor, as he pushed his way through the crowd of heroes mixed with the Askran youth who were rushing between lessons.

“Are you sure you’re just not trying to hide from your students?” Kiran giggled, pulling him to the side of the hallway near an open window, so they could get out of the way of others.

Last week Anna had come clean about the dire financial situation the Order of Heroes was currently in. All of the heroes that were summoned to Askr over the last few years was starting to take a toll on the Order’s budget. The missions the Order had been completing were not covering all the expenses that were starting to add up. On top of this public opinion polls showed that the people of Askr viewed the Order as an elitist group of foreigners that were out of touch with the common people. They were no longer in favor of the crown funneling so much funds in to the Order. It was time that the heroes started looking into more endeavors to bring in the money they needed on their own without relying on the royal treasury.

Anna would be giving out extra assignments and sending teams to different worlds in search for lost treasures. The others in the meeting had come up with three additional projects to help bring in the money they so desperately needed and try to change the public’s outlook on the Order of Heroes.

The first project was focused on community outreach, heroes that were not able to complete missions were expected to promote the Order by inviting the people of Askr to take public tours of the barracks. The heroes would be able to introduced themselves and show the people firsthand the work they did to build trust and relationships between the two. Donations were always welcomed but it helped that they would be setting up a café, and a gift shop for those visitors to spend their coin at.

Second, was a suggestion to follow Fodlan’s example to utilize the many warriors and intellectuals that could be found in the Order. They would now offer courses for Askr’s young and brightest by starting their own Officers Academy, a place for these youths to come together and learn tactics, weaponry and the magical arts. Those that were too young for the academy would be able to apply to upcoming summer camps.

The third project was Orders Without Boarders, a program that worked on relations with the other Zenith powers. Heroes in the Order would volunteer to be sent to other countries to join their military ranks as ambassadors and advisors on condition that the heroes were only used to solve internal situations and not used against each other. Nifil, Muspell and the Askran royal military jumped at the chance to host their own heroes and to the surprise of many even Embla took part with this project, paying handsomely for their heroes.

Soren sneered as he brushed chalk off his robes, “After all the changes that Anna has put in place everyone has been given extra assignments, It’s all hands on deck.” He told her, “Pack your bags you’re going out in the field.”

“Wait, really?!” Kiran exclaimed, she wasn’t expecting to be sent out in the field, she really thought they would have put her in the pool to give tours of the barracks. “Cool! I will catch up with Laslow this afternoon!”

“No, you misunderstand. You’re not going out there as a tactician,” Soren shook his head and opened the ledger he was carrying, “you’ll be fighting alongside the other heroes. I don’t have time to train you personally anymore, you’re just going to have to learn as you go until things settle down.”

Kiran felt a ping of excitement, but also questioned whether she was ready for this. “Well, at least I know I’m in good hands…”

“Actually, you won’t be with Laslow’s team at all.” Soren told her, looking down at the ledger. “You’re not ready for elite missions and I can’t have the others preoccupied with taking care of you.” He flipped through the pages of the book he held, “You’ll start from the bottom like everyone else.”

“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense…” Kiran was disappointed to hear she wouldn’t be with her friends, but at least there were lots of other great heroes in the barracks to be teamed up with. “What will we be doing?”

“I believe the team you’re on will be sent out to investigate reports of a Nøkken? Some sort of Askran water creature the villagers have seen in the southern hamlet of Sem. It’s probably just a muskrat.” Soren scoffed, looking at the mission request in the ledger, “I swear, all these country folk that believe in fairy tale nonsense, it’s absurd! But at least it keeps us in business.” He pulled out a small mission card that was sealed in an envelope. “Here, you’ll be reporting to- “

“Oh! Let me guess!” Kiran exclaimed snatching the card from him, she was excited to know who she would be working with. “Hero King Marth, or I know, Princess Eir? Wait, it’s Ephraim, right?! Oh please let it be Ephraim!”

Soren was unamused with Kiran’s reaction, “Cherche. Kiran, you’ll be joining the-.”

“ _The Benchies_!?” Kiran cried out, interrupting him. “You’re putting me on their team!? They hardly see any action! Come on, there has to be another team, Soren? I don’t want to be known as a “benchie” she pouted.

“I’m sorry, Kiran, but it’s no secret that you haven’t had much luck using your tome. They’re the only team in the Order that’s willing to take you along with them.” Soren told her, running his hands through his bedraggled hair. “The truth is none of the other heroes want the responsibility of having you with them.” He sighed, “You haven’t had any time in the field and you’re too valuable as the summoner. If you don’t want to go with them, you can stay here and help me, your lessons will have to take a backseat but I won’t say no to having a teaching assistant…”

“Professor Soren!” A thin young man with shaggy blond hair and pink cheeks ran up to them, “Rorric and Olga are fighting with their daggers again, and Ulfred drank whatever was in this bottle,” he cried out, handing Soren a small brown glass vial, “and then he was sick on your desk...”

Soren closed his eyes, trying to hide the frustration he felt from his student, “Thank-you Miklael.” He told the student calmly, “Please return to the class room, I will be there in a moment.” He said, watching the child make his way back down the hall. “I think I might reconsider joining the Orders Without Boarders…” Soren mumbled to himself, “So are you staying or going?” he asked turning back to Kiran who had already started to creep away.

“Going!” Kiran cried out, shoving the mission card into her pocket, and pulling her satchel around her body, “Going!”

“Good.” Soren chuckled to himself walking down the hall to rejoin his class. The sound of him yelling “Olaf Jr.! Put. The. Rapier. Down!” could be heard echoing down the hall.

* * *

Kiran adjusted her backpack as she walked down the cliff side path leading to the wyvern stables. She made sure to pack lightly, only a second outfit, and plenty of toiletries. The mission card stated they would be traveling to the southern parts of Askr, and even if it was warmer there then it was where the castle was located, the nights would still be chilly and she made sure to bring a warm blanket. She reached into her inner coat pocket to read the card again, her hand brushing up against Elstone as she did. Stable number nine, is where she should find Cherche. Kiran turned the corner to see a tall, slender woman, with long red hair, clad in silver and black armor. She stood with her back to Kiran, adjusting the straps of the saddle and securing an axe to the side of a giant black and gray wyvern.

“How wonderful for you to have finally made it summoner!” the woman called out to Kiran without turning around. “However, Minerva doesn’t like to be left waiting…”

“Oh I’m sooo sorry!” Kiran exclaimed, she was caught off guard, she didn’t expect for Cherche to be so beautiful. Kiran had heard many stories about Cherche’s strength, so Kiran was picturing more of a beastly woman, then it dawned on her, they were the only two present at the stable, “Um who’s Minerva?”

The great wyvern reeled its head up, it’s gold eyes widen and it let out the most ear piercing screech that Kiran had ever heard. The other wyverns in the stable followed suit all crying out in support of each other. She winced and cover her ears, dropping her mission card on the ground.

“Shhh, Minerva, shhh. I’m sure the summoner didn’t mean it.” Cherche cooed, as she pulled on the reins and stroked Minerva’s neck, trying to calm the great beast. “Come,” she said turning to Kiran, “we are late to rendezvous with the others. You have flown a wyvern before, correct?”

Kiran stopped as she bent over to pick up her card, “What?!” she cried, “You don’t expect me to fly one of these?”

“Very well, you will be riding with me then.” Cherche smiled, fitting her foot into the stirrup and hosting herself up. “Please make sure to hold on tight. We wouldn’t want you to fall now, would we, Minerva?” she said, smiled and leaning over to rub the wyvern’s neck.

Kiran had only ever flown in a plane back in her own world, and she wasn’t good with heights. “I don’t know… Maybe I should just make plans to meet you guys somewhere later…” She started to suggest, as she looked at the other beasts in the stable yard. It felt like they were all judging her.

Kiran felt a tug on the top of her backpack, and her feet began to lift from the ground, “HEY!” she cried out swinging until she hit something hard behind on her back.

“Up you go!” Cherche sing-songly said as she dragged Kiran upon Minerva, seating Kiran at her back.

Kiran wanted to protest, but before she knew it the wyvern began to pump its wings, moving the air around them. She could feel the strong muscles underneath her as the beast moved its limbs and lifted from the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around Cherche’s waist, as they moved towards the edge of the cliff the stables were housed on and without thinking pressed her face into her back, closing her eyes tightly.

Minerva pulled in her wings allowing them to drop through the clouds, scaling the cliff side. Cold air lashed at Kiran’s cheeks as they picked up speed, she opened her eyes to see the ground quickly rushing towards them and she started to panic just as the wyvern’s wings stretched out catching the updraft and propelling them up and forward. Kiran whimpered and close her eyes again, wishing for this experience to be over soon.

Cherche giggled at Kiran reaction, “You can cover a much larger area when you fly. What would have taken you an entire day to travel, will only take hours by wyvern.” She told Kiran as they glided over local villages and farm lands. They had only been in the air for a few minutes, the ground that they had cover would have taken at least a few hours for Kiran to reach on foot. “Oh look there, that farmer’s wagon seems to have broken a spoke, we should go down to aid them.”

Kiran didn’t open her eyes, “O-okay…” she squeaked.

The landing was surprisingly gentle, Kiran felt Minerva’s muscles become ridged between her legs, and the motion of moving forward cease. She opened her eyes, and let go of Cherche sliding off behind the wings of the wyvern. Her knees buckled when her feet hit the ground, and she fell forward, scraping the heel of her hands, but she didn’t care at that moment. “Ground.” She managed to mumble putting her forehead on the back of her hands. Kiran heard Cherche’s armored boots hit the dirt and stride over to where the wagon was on the road.

“Good day Sir, I see that you have broken your wheel,” Cherche called out, after examining the situation. “I wouldn’t worry, we can have it fixed up and you back on the road in no time at all.”

Pushing herself to her feet, Kiran walked over to the side of the road, dropping her bags under a near tree. Other than the clearing Minerva landed in, there was several overgrown bushes on each side of the road. The wagon was full of loose hey, and leaned heavily to one side, with the back wheel cleanly cracked in half.

“Summoner, be a dear and bring me that rock over there.” Cherche told Kiran crouched down near the broken wheel. “Minerva, could you fetch me a log from the river bank, we will need something to prop up this wagon.” She commanded, “And be fast about it you _stupid dragon_.”

Kiran didn’t expect this mood swing from Cherche, she frowned and turned to see Minerva snort loudly, the grass shaking as the rush of air blew around the wyvern’s face. It sat up on its hind legs and let out a cry, spreading its wings and propelling its massive body up in the air with one motion. Kiran watched the beast fly off towards the river. If she had been brave enough to ride a wyvern, she knew she never would have treated it like that.

“Please do not doddle, summoner!” Cherche scolded Kiran, standing up, and placing her hand on her hip.

“Oh pretty lady, this is much too much trouble for one such as yourself.” The farmer said, joining her by the wagon. He was a large man with ragged torn clothes, he had broad shoulders, and his head bald. He looked like a rugged man that was familiar with the hardships that life could hand out. “The Order of Heroes should be out hunting monsters and protecting the noble’s lands.”

“No trouble at all Sir,” Cherche said with a smile, and tossed her hair, ignoring Kiran as she struggled to carry the large rock towards the wagon. “farmers are the true heroes of Askr, toiling in the fields so others can pursue their dreams. The monsters can wait, whereas your crops will not!”

The farmer scratched his greasy balding head, “Shame,” he replied, “it looks like you leave me no choice then…”

These words caused the small hairs on the back of Kiran’s neck to stand on end, she dropped the rock she had held just in time to see the large farmer wrap his arm around Cherche’s waist and around her neck, putting her in a choke-hold. “Cherche!” She managed to cry out, before she felt someone from behind grab her arms and twist one of them behind her back. She gasped and tried to pull away, but the man behind her held fast. _Bandits_ , Kiran thought to herself, _they must have been planning to rob people coming down the road disguised as farmers in need._

“We’ve got her boss!” The man that held Kiran called out, his breath smelt of tobacco, and his matted red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

“I guess the rumours are true. The Order really must be starved for good heroes if they have to send out pretty little girls to take care of business!” said the bandit leader that held Cherche, before pushing her towards two others that emerged from the bushes. “What a joke! Who knew that they would give in so easily, I would have started robbing the highways sooner.” he laughed, pulling out a large hunting knife.

Kiran felt a wave of fear wash over her, and began to struggle hard to free herself from the redheaded bandits grip, “Let go of me!” she hissed through her teeth.

The bandit just laughed in Kiran’s ear and pulled on her twisted arm harder, “It’s always the little ones that have the most fight!”

“Patience, Summoner. It’s best not to struggle so much right now.” Cherche calmly told Kiran as she was held captive by the last two bandits.

Kiran was mad, how can Cherche say that, she was a hero of the Order. No wonder she and her team earned their nickname around the barracks. “What!? No! I’m not a Benchie!” Kiran blurted out in frustration.

Cherche glanced over to Kiran, a look of pain in her eyes. Not from the two men that held her captive but from Kiran’s words. “Perhaps we don’t have the best reputation in the Order,” she quietly and calmly said, “but we would never back down from a fight!” she yelled out just as a flash of red light and cloud of crows swallowed her and the two bandits up.

“What in the name of Hel!?” The large balding bandit leader cried out, as he watched his friends disappear in the flash of red smoke and black wings.

“Hey Captain,” a tall, thin mage emerged from the trees, his hair white as old snow, and his dark robes fluttered in the wind. “what do you call a dead bandit that commits a robbery?”

“Please Henry,” Cherche said, as she grabbed one of the bandit from behind her and easily threw him to the ground, the smoke from the spell dissipating around her, “ _a polter-heist_ of course _,_ you really need to work on your material.” She told him, digging her boot into the bandits back, and tossing her long red hair.

“Ah, HA!” Henry laughed, wiping a tear away, “I was going to say “This Guy”,” he added as he casted another spell at a bandit, “but your answer is pretty good too!”

“Stop her!” The bald bandit leader ordered, as he pointed at Cherche, the redheaded bandit let go of Kiran and pushed her to the ground, grabbing the hatchet from his belt as he rushed over to help his friends.

Kiran felt the wind pick-up around her, and looked up to see Minerva had flown in above them, a man with messy red hair dressed all in black holding a large axe upon the wyvern’s back.

“Captain, your axe!” The man called down, dropping the it for Cherche to catch.

“Thank-you Gaius.” Cherche said as she used the momentum of the falling weapon to swing it hard in the direction of the charging bandits. “Please keep an eye on the summoner for me.” She called back to him.

“Sure thing.” Gaius replied and slid off of Minerva’s saddle, landing easily on his feet in a crouching motion beside Kiran. “Get back!” he yelled at her, “If you’re not going to fight, go hide behind that wagon!” he told her, pulling out a dagger and throwing it with precision at the bandit with the hatchet.

Kiran nodded, and scrambled to her feet. She was scared to pull out Elstone. Even the smallest spells she was able to cast, was chaotic and she wasn’t fully able to control them. She was worried if she had tried, she might have hit a teammate as well. _It’s fine,_ she told herself, pushing her back against the wagon, _she wasn’t ready for this fight yet, they would understand,_ she thought watching Minerva land on the road beside her and the wagon. Then Kiran saw him, the bandit leader, his bald head glistening in the sun, and a yellow teethed grin as he had circled around Minerva, holding a rope tied into a noose.

“Minerva!” Kiran cried out, pulling Elstone from her inner coat pocket and turning to a page she was becoming all too familiar with. She closed her eyes and began to recite from memory the verse found on the page. Kiran felt the ground beneath her feet begin to vibrate, and the air around her become dense. She opened her eyes, and chanted louder as the rocks embedded in the road broke free and began to levitate in front of her. The Bandit leader took notice of Kiran casting her spell, and he began to march towards her, tightening the rope around his hand. She stood her ground as she repeated the last words in her spell and a surge of power erupted out of her body shooting the floating projectiles at the bandit. The rocks hit their target, creating a sickening cracking sound as they bombarded his body, knocking him to the ground.

Minerva turned, cocking her head and beginning to screech towards the bandit. Her golden eyes were a blaze as strands of saliva dangled from her fangs. Kiran stood in shocked silence, she had never been able to cast a spell with that much power before, her hands were shaking and she Elstone fell to the ground.

“Summoner, are you okay?” Cherche asked Kiran running up to her and grabbing her shoulder. The bandits she had been fighting were knocked-out and tied-up in a pile in the middle of the road. “Gaius, I ordered you to watch out for her!” she scolded the man dressed in black. “Good thing she had the sense to stay with Minerva.”

Gaius wiped his dagger on the grass and shoved it back into the sheath on his belt, “Hey, I’m not the one who agreed to babysit the summon-” he stopped, when he caught Cherche glaring at him. “Never mind, if it’s all right with you, Captain, I will head out to the nearby village to let the Askran guard know to come get these clowns.” He said thumbing in the direction of the pile of bandits.

“I think that’s a good idea Gaius.” Cherche told him, she nudged the bandit leader who groaned in pain, it was clear he wasn’t getting up anytime soon, but to be sure, she grabbed the rope he had been holding and promptly tied his hands behind his back. “We will go on ahead; we still have a lot of ground to cover and it will still be a couple of weeks before we reach our destination.”

“That was one powerful spell you got there, friend.” Henry walked up to Kiran, picking up her tome and handing it to her. “Maybe you would like me to teach you some curses!”

“Nooo,” Kiran shook her head, and put the tome back in her coat. “I mean, no thank-you.” She said politely, coming to her senses, “I would probably just end up hurting you!” she laughed.

Henry stared at her, with a puzzled look on his face, “I don’t see the problem…”

“Henry, could you please join Gaius? The summoner and I need to have a little talk.” Cherche called out interrupting the two.

The strange mage just smiled at Kiran, and waved before he ran off to catch up with Gaius. Kiran nervously waved back. “Summoner?” Cherche called out to her as she and Minerva made their way to the clearing where they had first landed.

Kiran picked up her backpack and satchel she had left under a nearby tree, swinging it over her shoulder. “You knew they weren’t farmers from the beginning.” She asked Cherche when she caught up to her.

“That’s correct,” Cherche told Kiran, without looking over, and strapping in her axe, “I used our code term to send Minerva out to retrieve the rest of my team once I confirmed my suspicions,” She said, rubbing the wyvern’s neck lovingly. “I would never call her a “stupid dragon” for real! She is the most beautiful, intelligent wyvern there ever was, and ever will be!” she smiled and started scratching the wyvern under its chin, and Minerva began to make a soft trilling sound from her throat.

“The way you fight, it was amazing!” Kiran exclaimed, she felt a rush of excitement, thinking about the encounter they had on the road. “I never would have expected anyone from the Bench…” Kiran stopped, the words caught in her throat, and she covered her mouth.

“The Benchies?” Cherche, sadly asked, her back still turned to Kiran, but the summoner could feel the disappointment in her voice.

“I’m so sorry for what I said back there.” Kiran quietly said, she was ashamed of how she had acted in that moment of panic, “I shouldn’t have called you and your team that”

Cherche sighed and turned to face Kiran, “I’m not going to lie, it hurt me to hear you say it.” She told Kiran, shifting her weight, and crossing her arms, the disappointment in her voice turned to anger, “I know what others say behind our backs,” Cherche paused, her reddish brown eyes were ice cold, “but I never thought that our summoner felt the same way.”

“But I don’t understand, the way you guys fought back there…” Kiran said, walking up to her and shaking her head, “You guys can be really strong, why aren’t you out completing more elite missions?”

“Because then there wouldn’t be anyone to clean up the small messes.” Cherche began to explained, reaching out and placing her hand on Kiran’s shoulder as she leaned in to look into her eyes. “Most heroes in the Order just want to fight on the battlefields or protect the realm from Thorr,” she said letting go of Kiran. “but if we all did that there wouldn’t be anyone to take care of the little things that plague the Askran people. Rebuilding after tragedies, bandits taking advantage of the weak, or even investigating sightings of a small creature, whether it is real or not.” She laughed, and shrugged her shoulders, “We might not get the same glory as completing the more elite missions, but don’t you see summoner, they are just as important.”

“I guess I didn’t think about it like that.” Kiran quietly said, she was always distracted by the heroes that were new to Askr, their fancy armors and unique abilities.

“That’s okay, I’m happy to have had a chance to change your mind.” Cherche smiled, and tossed her hair, “Shall we take you back now? Askr Castle is not that far away.” She told Kiran, turning back to ready Minerva for the trip, “I will have you back in no time!”

“What?! You’re sending be back?” Kiran cried out, she wasn’t ready to throw in the towel, not after being able to cast her first successful spell, she ran up to join Cherche and Minerva, “Please don’t send me back…”

“Oh?” Cherche questioned, looking at Kiran from the corner of her eye, “I’m surprised you want to stay with us, even if you’ll forever be known as a _benchie_?”

“Yes!” Kiran blurted out, “It’s just a stupid name, besides Soren’s called me way worst to my face, and if it means I get to work with you, then the other heroes can call me whatever they want!”

“I don’t know, what do you say Minerva?” Cherche asked, turning to the wyvern, as Minerva began to make a clicking sound, with a low growl. Cherche’s eyes widen in astonishment, “Oh, you wouldn’t mind it, as long as the summoner brushed you every night?” she playfully said.

“Wyvern’s can be brushed?” Kiran questioned, but then promptly shook her head, “Sure! Yes!” she cried out, she refused to be sent back so soon, “I will brush Minerva, and scratch her behind her ears!”

Cherche laughed at the stammering summoner, “Well then, I think we can make room for you.” She told her, the warmth of her personality coming through again. “Come along Kiran, I’m sure the others have started dinner without us by now.”

Kiran couldn’t help but smile, becoming emotional until she felt a nudging of Minerva’s nose under her arm, “Thank-you so much Cherche, I won’t let you or Minerva down!”

“You may call me Captain now.” Cherche told her, as she hosted herself up and on to the wyvern’s back. “And I will expect no less from you then I do the other two.”

“Of course Cherch- I mean Captain!” Kiran happily called up to her.

“Good,” Cherche smiled, and reached out for Kiran’s hand, “let us be on our way then!”

End.


End file.
